Love's Last Chance
by Celsie
Summary: When Jesse realizes he can never have Emma he leaves the team, but when he's captured by Eckhart along with another mutant can he find love's last chance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

Chapter 1

(RRRIIINNGG) (RRRIIINNNGGG) Jesse picked up the phone on the second ring.

(Jesse) "Hello?"

(Caller) "I have to speak with Adam."

(Jesse) "Ok just a moment."

(Adam) "This is Adam."

(Caller) "I have a job for you."

(Adam) "I'm sorry, a job?"

(Caller) "Tomorrow night at the night club Destiny, 7:00 sharp something is going down and you need to be there."

Click

"Adam? What was that all about?" Jesse asked curious. "I'm not sure but tomorrow night we're going out to a club called Destiny. Dig up what you can would you?" Adam asked absentmindedly.

Jesse nodded and began his search. Adam stood for a moment watching him work and then turned and left the lab.

Moment's after Adam left Emma came in, she walked up behind Jesse and threw her arms around his neck.

Jesse jumped out of his chair, "Damn, Emma you scared me!"

"What are you doing?" Emma asked grinning.

"Looking up a night club for Adam." Jesse answered going back to his work.

"A night club?" They both turned to see Brennan standing by the door with a goofy look on his face.

Shalimar came up behind him grinning. "Don't mind him. He just got his butt kicked in the dojo." Jesse and Emma started laughing and Brennan looked away sheepishly.

"Anyway back to the nightclub. What's it called?" Emma asked.

"Destiny. We are going there tomorrow." Again everyone turned to the door only this time it was Adam standing there.

"Hey I know that place." Brennan said, "It's got a pretty wild crowd."

"We got a tip that something is going to happen and we need to be there. So dress nice boys and girls." With that said Adam left.

Leaving the girls in a fit of laughter. Shalimar leaned over Jesse's shoulder to get a better view of the owner of Destiny.

"Hey I know him from somewhere." Shalimar piped up. Emma looked up from the computer she was working at,

"Oh?" she asked before going back to work.

"Yes oh." Shalimar retorted she walked up behind Emma,

"And just what do you think your doing Miss. Emma?" Emma blushed and shut the window out before Shalimar could get a good look at what she was doing.

"Nothing." She replied innocently. Jesse glanced over at her and knew immediately she was lying.

"Hey guys, umm I'm going out for a while. Tell Adam where I am if he asks?" Emma said as she headed for the garage where her favorite car was parked, secretly hoping she could get out with out anyone noticing how strange she was being. Shalimar was giving her a strange look but it was Brennan who answered,

"Sure see ya later." Emma grinned and ran out the door she reached the garage and climbed into her white 04 Chevy Cavalier.

She pulled out of the garage with out even realizing she was being watched. Something was up but Shalimar couldn't place it.

First the strange tip about the club then Emma acting so weird. Shalimar left the window and caught Jesse just outside the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Jesse? Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what?" Jesse asked.

"Could you find out what Emma was looking at a little while ago because something doesn't feel right."

Jesse looked at her a moment and then nodded, "But remember if she finds out about this you were threatening my life right?" Jesse said jokingly.

He headed over to the computer and after a few minutes had the page up. He looked confused for a minute and then switched to something else a few seconds later he was in Emma's e-mail. He found one from DeHeaven. He opened it and quickly scanned is. Shalimar leaned over his shoulder and read the email.

"She has a friend, I see," Jesse said grimacing.

"Yeah I guess so." Shalimar replied.

"If she was so into this guy how come she never said anything?" Shalimar asked.

"Maybe because it was only one sided and it wasn't her side." Jesse said slowly looking at another email, "Here read this."

Dear Emma,

You know what this is about. I need you and you need me, you can't keep denying it forever. In fact I intend to stop it now. Meet me in the parking lot at Destiny. Or I might not make it through the day and it will be on your head.

Love Always and Forever,

DeHeaven

"Christ he's playing with her." Jesse cried.

"We have to find her." Shalimar agreed, "Jesse you stay here I can handle it. I'll find Emma and bring her back." Shalimar promised. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the garage.

She jumped on her motorcycle and took off. She parked a block away from the nightclub and ran the rest of the way she was in the shadows across from the parking lot when she caught sight of Emma.

She was backing away from a blond well-built guy who was advancing on her. Emma wished she had never come.

Daniel had been such a nice guy but now something was definitely wrong. She didn't want to hurt Daniel but if she had too she would.

"Daniel, I'm sorry but our relationship is over it's not going to work out so I'm going home now ok?" Emma said slowly as she tried edging away and back towards her car.

Daniel rushed her and slammed her onto the hood of a car behind her and held her down by the shoulder.

Suddenly he was lifted up off of her and thrown away. Emma sat up just in time to see Shalimar give a roundhouse kick to Daniel's head and with a sickening crack broke his face. Emma cried out in anguish and rushed to his side. "Shalimar! What have you done?"

"I just saved you." Shalimar answered simply.

Emma screamed as she saw Daniel's face pop back into the proper shape. Emma fainted and Shalimar picked her up and ran.

Shalimar dodged cars and ran for her bike. She sat Emma in front of her and held her up while controlling the bike when she reached Sanctuary. She picked Emma up and yelled for help.

Brennan and Jesse came running out. Jesse gasped as he saw Emma lying limp in Shalimar's arms. Brennan however grabbed her up and holding her close ran for the labs.

"What happened, Shalimar?" Jesse asked.

"I found her being held to a car by that idiot. I threw him to the ground and kicked him in the face. Then a few seconds later he sat up and his face popped back into place. Emma fainted and I picked her up and ran." Shalimar said.

Then she ran for the labs, she found Emma sitting up her arms around Brennan and crying her eyes out. When she saw Shalimar she immediately stopped crying and let go of Brennan.

She jumped off the table and stalked from the room. Shalimar stood shocked at the cold hard fury that had been so evident in Emma's eyes.

"What did I do to make her so angry?" She asked out loud.

"I don't know but I would like to know." Brennan said.

Adam had been sitting quietly in a chair. Jesse looked over at him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yes I do and I don't blame her for being angry." Adam said and abruptly stood up and left the room. Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse looked at each other in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

**Chapter 3  
**

(Later That Night) Emma stared up at the ceiling. She hated it; they didn't trust her they didn't believe she was capable of taking care of herself.

Emma stood up and slowly opened her door trying hard not to wake anyone. She reached the dojo and started up a simulation.

She stood out in the middle of the floor and was instantly surrounded by GSA agents. She imagined it being all of Mutant X and attacked.

She shot waves of psychic energy at the agents and they fell to the ground screaming.

After several minutes she stood in the center of the room alone. She never realized Brennan had watched the whole thing.

Brennan kept the midnight session to himself but the cold edge that Emma had started showing to everyone during the day was driving everyone else crazy.

He finally decided he was going to confront Emma about it.

That afternoon when everyone was gone he waited for Emma to enter the dojo and he grabbed her. Emma spun around and knocked him away.

When she realized it was Brennan she stopped and glared,

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Brennan said.

"OH you want to know what's wrong with me? Here let me enlighten you. None of you trust me, Shalimar least of all. Fine so I'm not feral and I can't throw electricity around or make myself as hard as a rock, but I am probably stronger then all of you. I just keep it hidden so I don't scare you." Then Brennan made the biggest mistake of his life, he started laughing. Emma's eyes flashed.

"Fine. Laugh but don't cry at me when your screaming." Suddenly Emma unleashed the most horrible images and thoughts into his mind. Brennan screamed and fell to his knees.

He screamed and screamed, begging Emma to stop. Finally Emma let up and watched as his eyes refocused. Suddenly it hit her; she had just used her powers on the very man she had loved for years.

Her eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees beside him. She held his face in her hand and sent him the most beautiful images she could.

When his face had relaxed he tried to speak but she touched his lips, "I'm so sorry Brennan. Please forgive me. Goodbye Brennan. I love you." She said it quickly and ran from the room leaving Brennan in the dojo on his knees she ran to her room and threw a bunch of stuff into her duffel bag and grabbed her jacket.

She raced for the garage but was stopped by Brennan who grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and kissed her. Emma gasped.

"Don't leave me." Brennan said huskily. Emma pulled away and looked at him confused.

"I hurt you." Emma said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I had it coming. Besides it wasn't so bad because it got you to tell me something I've always wanted to hear. I love you too Emma." Brennan said finally.

Brennan pulled her into the living room and turned on a movie.

They curled up on the couch together and that's how Shalimar, Jesse and Adam found them asleep curled up on the couch. Adam came over and shook Brennan's shoulder and woke him up.

"Time to get ready." He said with a grin. Brennan nodded and then leaned down by Emma's ear and whispered, "Hey darling, time to get up. Come on beautiful." Emma opened her eyes and grinned.

She sat up and stretched. Shalimar looked at her and Emma grinned, "Hey Shal I need help picking an outfit. Come on." She grabbed Shalimar's hand and pulled her up the stairs and pulled her into her room.

Shalimar stepped into Emma's room and waited for her to say something. "Shalimar? I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you and everyone else. I was hurt. I felt like you guys didn't trust me or didn't think I was capable of taking care of myself, and I was angry because I'm just as strong and powerful as you are. I just don't display my power like everyone else does." Emma said.

Shalimar hugged Emma and started crying. "Emma I'm sorry you're right I was blinded by the fact you had no visible powers. Forgive me?" Shalimar asked.

Emma nodded and they set about finding the right outfit for that night.

Two hours later Emma and Shalimar came down and stunned the hell out of Jesse, Adam, and Brennan. Emma had a black leather mini skirt on with a white butterfly tank top. She had grown a few inches because of a pair of two inch, high strap, and black sandals. Her hair was piled high on her head and a pair of diamond drop earrings.

Shalimar wore a pair of tight bell-bottom jeans and a red tank top with a black leather jacket. She was wearing a pair of black boots, and her hair hanging down her back. Emma grabbed Brennan's arm and kissed him he grinned and returned the kiss.

"Alright you too. Get a room." Jesse said jokingly. Shalimar started laughing. All five headed for the car. No one saw or sensed the pain that was so evident on Jesse's face. Twenty minutes later they pulled into Destiny's parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

**Chapter 4**

Brennan pulled Emma closer to him and walked towards the door. Shalimar walked next to Adam and smiled happily when he reached for her hand. Jesse placed a fake smile on his face and followed the couples in.

Jesse walked over to the corner of the club where he could just sit and watch everything that was going on in case anything suspicious should happen.

He tried to clear his head but his thoughts were clouded with Emma's face. He knew if he didn't get it together she would sense it.

He watched as Shalimar and Adam found a table and sat down, oblivious to everything but each other.

Emma and Brennan were out on the dance floor. He walked out the door unnoticed by anyone. Jesse walked back behind the club and sat on the back stairs.

He closed his eyes and tried desperately to clear his head, when once again he failed he decided now was the time to get away.

Maybe if he were farther away from her it wouldn't hurt so much. In that case maybe if he never saw her again it wouldn't hurt either.

He stood up and walked towards the street, he'd go back to Sanctuary and pack his bags.

Emma was having the time of her life but she couldn't dance anymore. She looked at her watch and almost choked, she had been dancing non-stop for three hours.

Brennan laughed at the look on her face when she told him.

He walked over to Shalimar and Adam who were in the middle of a highly important conversation that involved seeing how far the could shove their tongue down each others throats.

Brennan cleared his throat and they broke apart. "Emma here would like to sit with you while I get some drinks, ok?" Brennan said trying hard not to crack up. Emma however was not even trying she was kneeled over laughing.

Shalimar glared at her and she immediately stopped.

"Hey has anyone seen Jesse?" Brennan asked quickly when he didn't see his friend.

"No I haven't seen him since we came in." Adam answered.

"We haven't either." Shalimar and Emma said.

"Oh well he's probably off with some girl." Brennan said with a grin.

Emma however wasn't so sure she couldn't sense him and it wasn't like him to not let them know where he was going.

Apparently Shalimar felt the same way. "No I think we have a problem. I can't sense him." Shalimar said standing up quickly and heading for the door.

"I can't either." Emma said as she followed her out. Adam and Brennan just shrugged their shoulders and followed the girls.

Jesse walked into his room and quickly grabbed everything he would need. Then he closed the door. He walked by Emma's room and stopped. He opened the door and cautiously walked in.

Her room was dark but very ethereal feeling. She had pictures on her dresser; he walked over and picked up the one of her and him standing by the Helix.

He stuffed it in his jacket and walked out. He threw his comlink on the floor just inside the main door to Sanctuary and left without looking back.

Emma rushed into Sanctuary and completely missed the comlink lying on the floor. She rushed up to his room and opened the door.

It looked like a tornado had struck and it was hard to tell what had happened. The four split up to search every room.

Emma walked into her room and knew immediately that he had been in there.

Her eyes were drawn to her dresser where the picture of her and Jesse was missing. She turned and ran for the main room.

Adam and Brennan were already in there and Shalimar was knelt down on the floor. She picked something up and held it where everyone could see.

"It's his comlink." Shalimar said chokingly.

Emma stared horror struck, "He left, because of me." Emma said and then turned around and ran for her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

REVIEW RESPONSES

brigitta1: Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like the story!

melodie568: Well I've updated. Hope you enjoy it!

sagutcheway-06: Emma is my favorite character too! I'm so glad you like the story!

**Chapter 5**

"Emma!" Brennan called as he watched the red head bolt up the stairs. She ignored him and he flinched at the sound of her door being slammed.

"Did I miss something?" He asked turning to look at Shalimar and Adam. Brennan's eyes narrowed, they couldn't have looked guiltier if they were staring at the wall next to them and whistling.

"What do you guys know that I don't." he demanded.

"Jesse has had feelings for Emma for a really long time and believe it or not her looks up to you, and then when you got Emma from right under his nose it practically threw him into a nose dive spinning out of control." Shalimar said sadly.

She loved her friends and the last thing she wanted was inner turmoil and unhappiness between them.

Brennan stood there for a moment just staring at her, "That was very descriptive." He said finally. Shalimar raised her eyebrow at him and smirked.

"This is no time for playful banter." Adam said suddenly.

"What do you mean? He left on his own and there's no way for us to find him." Brennan said.

"Well we have to because once the GSA agents find out he's alone and highly vulnerable, they'll be after him." Adam said as he turned and headed for the labs.

Brennan took one last look up the stairs and followed Shalimar and Adam.

Emma gazed at the empty space where her picture of her and Jesse had once sat. She felt horrible at hurting him and she had never had any intention of doing so.

Now he was gone and she was afraid she'd never see him again. Or worse what if he hated her?

Emma's eyes widened and began darting around in panic. It would crush her if one of her friends began hating her.

She brushed her hand against the cold hard wood dresser and sighed. She had to find him and make him forgive her, and she had to do it fast before something horrible happened.

Emma, Emma, Emma, the name kept bouncing around in his head and it was driving him nuts.

He needed to find some place where he could let really loud music blow her name out of his mind, at least for a while.

He drove out to the edge of town and stopped in front of a bar. He could hear the loud rock music pouring out from within the bar and he eagerly threw himself into the building.

He gazed around and finally settled on an empty space at the bar. He sat down and ordered a beer.

When it was brought to him he turned to face the band.

The lead singer was a petite girl with raven black hair that hung down her back and ended just above her hips.

She was swaying back and forth and he could almost feel the emotion rolling off of her and apparently he wasn't the only one.

There were actually two big rough looking men crying at a corner table. He looked up at her again and she caught his gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was actually half a second.

"You've noticed Sarina huh?" a female voice said from beside him.

He turned to meet the eyes of one of the waitresses, "Who?" he asked stupidly.

"Sarina. She catches everyone's eye at some point. Such a sweet little thing. We watch out for each other." She said before abruptly returning to work.

Jesse watched her go with a quizzical look on his face and he couldn't help wondering if that last bit had been a threat.

He finished his fourth drink and stood up the band had already long since left the stage and Sarina had disappeared.

He stumbled his way to the door but was stopped when the bartender grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You aren't about to go and drive are ya?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm not drunk." Jesse said grabbing a hold of a barstool to stop himself from planting his face in the ground.

"Really what do you call it?" a voice asked from behind him.

He half turned to see the speaker and answered, "I'm comfortable." Sarina smirked as his tongue stumbled over the word.

"Don't worry about it Mike I'll take care of this dumb bastard. She said her voice filled with amusement.

"Alright but you be careful now, men can become mean creatures when they're drunk."

"I ain't drunk!" Jesse yelled as he lurched out the door followed by Sarina who was barely keeping her laughter in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

REVIEW RESPONSES

brigitta1: Hurt and angst is definitely fun to read, and who knows maybe she will take advantage of the situation, read and find out!

briskbaby: It took a while but here's an update. I made it a lot longer…well because the chapter just wouldn't end.

Delauro: Yeah I'm not a huge fan of E/B but their cute in their own little way, I guess. Glad you like it and I agree Emma is the best character!

bren88: Thanks!

bigandcarrie: I thought that Shalimar and Adam might be a little unexpected but I think it's cute!

**Chapter 6**

Sarina watched him stumble over the stairs as they left the bar and couldn't help but grin. Although she knew it wasn't nice, she could tell he was drinking to escape some serious emotions.

"Where do you live? I'll call you a cab." Sarina said as she helped him to sit down on the hood of her custom made 2002 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Ugh urgh agh." was all she heard.

She sighed, "I'll get you a motel room." She said. She went to the pay phone and began searching her pockets for the slip of paper.

"Damn it." She whispered, suddenly she heard a thud and she looked up to see he had fallen off her car and was lying in a heap on the ground.

She stood there waiting to see if he's get up but he didn't, so she walked over and struggled to lift him dead weight up until he was sitting upright.

"Dumb ass." She said looking at him in pity.

Suddenly she remembered where she had left the slip of paper. She opened her car door and reached into the glove compartment and after riffling through papers pulled one out.

She hurried to the pay phone and began dialing.

(RRRIIINNGG) (RRRIIINNNGGG) "Pick up the damn phone!" she muttered watching the drunken man leaning against the front of her car.

(Female voice) "Hello?"

(Sarina) "I have to speak with Eckhart."

(Female voice) "I'm sorry, Mr. Eckhart is very busy. May I take a message?"

(Sarina) "Yeah you can run your happy little self into his office and tell him Sarina Morgan is calling for his dumb ass!"

(Female voice, stuttering like she's afraid) "Yes, miss. Right away."

(Eckhart) "Sarina did you do your job?"

(Sarina) "Yeah I did now call off your damn dogs!"

(Eckhart) "I'm afraid I cannot until you bring him to me."

(Sarina) "Fine but if you mess with me I swear you'll pay!"

Click

Sarina gazed at the phone and sighed, she felt horrible about what she was about to do but it was the only way. She hung the phone up and turned to Jesse who had passed out again.

She dragged him to the passenger side door and struggled to put him inside. Something about his being drunk and asleep was causing his power to begin flickering and one minute he'd weigh about a million pounds and the next he'd slip right through her fingers.

So finally she opened the trunk and took out a giant sheet and wrapped it around him. The sheet supposedly kept his power in check but she didn't completely trust Eckhart, after about ten minutes he was finally completely inside.

She sighed and wiped her forehead. Then she climbed into the driver's seat and drove off. Hoping that Jesse wouldn't wake up before she had him where Eckhart wanted him.

"Okay so your saying that there is absolutely no way to find Jesse?" Emma demanded her face white and her voice harsh.

"Unless we can find his car, we're going to have a lot of trouble doing so." Adam answered looking through papers scattering the desk in front of him.

"Adam Jesse's car was spotted outside of a bar on the edge of town. Shal and I are going to check it out." Brennan said from the doorway.

"I'm going with you." Emma said quickly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Brennan said uneasily.

"I'm going and that's all there is to it." Emma said her voice deathly calm. Brennan's eyes widened but he decided it was safer to shut up.

"Okay." He said finally. Emma pushed past him and he followed her out. A few minutes later they arrived at a dark and dingy bar that didn't even have a name.

A man was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me but were you here last night?" Brennan asked and Shalimar and Emma went to check out Jesse's car.

"Yeah I sure was. Why?" the man asked suddenly suspicious.

"We're looking for our friend. Have you seen him?" Brennan handed him a recent photograph of Jesse and waited as the man turned it over in his hand and then over again and continued gazing at the picture.

"Hey yeah, I saw this guy." He answered suddenly.

"When? Did you see where he went?" Brennan asked his eyes wide.

"This guy spent the night drinking and staring at Sarina. Then when he decided to leave she helped him out."

"Where did she take him?" Brennan asked half-wondering if Jesse was just having a good time.

"Well I assume she got him a hotel room. She's a good girl, ain't never done nothing wrong. She draws in a good crowd too." The man said watching the girls search Jesse's car.

"Thank you." Brennan said as he turned and walked over to the girl's.

"Guys I have a feeling Jesse's just having some alone time." He said unsure of how to tell them what he thought had happened.

Emma turned her eyes narrowing, "What do you mean?"

"Well see, the bar owner saw him leave with a girl named Sarina last night." Brennan answered looking away.

"That doesn't explain why all of his stuff is gone and him comlink was still there." Emma said haughtily.

"It does explain why his car is here with all of his belongings though." Shalimar said.

Brennan turned to her, "All of his stuff is in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shalimar said with a slight nod.

"Em, maybe we should just go back to Sanctuary." Brennan said watching her closely.

"Whatever." Emma said. She followed them to the car and gazed out the window as they drove. Maybe she had been wrong maybe he hadn't loved her. Maybe he had left to be with this Sarina girl, but why wouldn't he say anything to them about it?

Of course she had never told them about Daniel. She shook her head and closed her eyes, she needed to think and she was having a lot of trouble doing so.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

REVIEW RESPONSES

brigitta1: Who knows what she'll do. Guess we'll have to wait and find out!

liyah: Okay I'll try and slow the story line down a bit. It's a good idea, wouldn't want it to seem unreal.

**Chapter 7**

Sarina pulled up in front of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse but a few seconds' later three big men came out of the building.

They nodded to her and then reached in and pulled a still sleeping Jesse out of the car.

"Careful with him you dumb bastards." Sarina said harshly as she got out of her car and watched them drag Jesse into the building.

"Sarina, darling! You did very well. I'm so impressed and what's this? Is young Jesse drunk?" Eckhart said with a sickening smile on his face.

"Knock it off." Sarina said firmly her eyes hard and focused.

"Oh yes now I suppose you would like me to keep my end of the deal correct?" Eckhart smirked.

"Umm…yeah." Sarina said her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Follow me." Eckhart said with a glint in his eye. He turned and headed into the building followed by Sarina and the men carrying Jesse.

After a few minutes of confusing turns they stopped in front of a huge, heavy padlocked door. Eckhart leaned forward and unlocked it he pulled the door open and stepped back for Sarina to enter.

"DANIEL! Oh my god, are you okay?" Sarina cried as she rushed forward, suddenly something snapped around her neck. She jerked to a stop and touched her neck. There was a thick metal band around her neck.

"Before you even try it I thought I'd warn you. Try and use your power and that band will electrocute you, but if you don't believe me, by all means use your power as much as you like." Eckhart said he motioned for the men to toss Jesse in to the room as well.

Sarina turned to stare at her captor in hatred.

"You'll pay bastard!" she screamed she unleashed her power and fell to her knees. Jolts of electricity were coursing through her body. She felt like some one had set fire to her veins.

After a few moments the pain stopped and she was able to sit up. Her tongue was bleeding from where she had bitten it in pain.

She looked over at her brother who looked dead but she hoped he wasn't and then to Jesse who had just begun to stir. He opened his eyes and cried out in pain.

Jesse slowly opened one eyes and then the other, he had one hell of a hang over and he didn't even remember getting drunk. Suddenly he realized he wasn't in bed and he became alarmed.

He tried to sit up but he was paralyzed, he couldn't move anything from his neck down. He began yelling until he heard a soft scraping sound.

"Jesse please stop yelling!" a female voice called from the other side of the dark dank room he was in.

"Who are you? And where are we?" He demanded.

"Jesse do you remember anything?" the voice asked again and he closed his eyes to think.

"I remember going into a bar, I drank too much." He muttered.

"That's an understatement." The voice said with a light laugh.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions." Jesse demanded again.

"Jesse my name is Sarina, you met me at that bar. We were brought here by some guys and they locked us in here." Sarina said deciding to keep the fact that she had brought him here to free her brother a secret.

Jesse looked around and caught sight of Daniel.

"Who's that?" he demanded eyeing the sleeping man suspiciously.

Sarina thought about lying for about half a second, "My brother." She said quietly.

"Wait why is your brother here? Was he with us too?" Jesse asked him eyes taking on a disturbing glint.

Sarina sat for a second contemplated how to reply when finally she said "Yeah."

"Okay so we didn't…you know." Jesse said in a strangled tone avoiding her eyes.

Sarina wanted desperately to laugh in his face, she couldn't imagine herself having sex with this idiot. She'd always prided herself on having better taste.

She fought back her laugh and said firmly, "No, no of course not."

Jesse looked semi-relieved and semi-disappointed. Sarina watched the conflicting emotions chase each other around his face.

No doubt he had thought he could have a little fun and that'd be it. Sarina laughed to herself, no man had ever left her after that particular experience, maybe it's because they didn't want to or maybe because she ditched them faster then they could her. She never was very sure on that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

Welcome to another episode of Reviewer Responses brought to you by the cast of Love's Last Chance!

Marie Crosby: Wow, Sarina is a complicated one isn't she? I hope that you don't hurt Jesse! That would be very mean! But good story so far, by the way I was bren88 on the last review...Keep going!

_Sarina's Answer: I like to think I'm complicated. I think it adds a certain spice to life._

brigitta1: Poor girl. Jesse will be so mad when he finds out she lied to him. If he finds out. Anywayz, they are in BIG Trouble! Anxious to find out what will happen further I'll try and wait patiently for the next chapter! greetz!

_Eckhart's Answer: Oh yes indeed they are in VERY BIG trouble. Poor Sarina, Poor Jesse, poor you if I discover you're one of them!_

This new form of Response is a lot of FUN!

Eckhart is a little over the top though but I couldn't help it! It was too funny!__

Chapter 8

Sarina gazed around the room but found nothing she could use to get them out of there and she was afraid Daniel would wake up and plaster her little secret all over the room.

She suddenly realized she was actually afraid of what Jesse might do or think when he found out the truth. She turned and watched as he struggled against his bondages but

Sarina could have told him before he started how useless that would be. "Do you know where we are, or why we're here?" Jesse asked holding in his scream of frustration.

Again Sarina wondered what she should say, he would eventually figure out they were with Eckhart but she wasn't sure she'd be able to explain all of the questions he would have away.

She finally decided she was going to do something about this mess and instead of answering his question she began inching her way up using the stone wall as a support considering her hands were tied behind her back.

A few minutes later after many failures she managed to stand. She stood for a moment fidgeting with the rope around her hands but finally gave up and turned to her brother.

She walked slowly over to him still afraid he might be dead and hoping he wasn't. She used her foot to turn him over and fell backwards in surprise and despair when her gaze met his blank unstaring eyes and his blood soaked shirt.

He had been stabbed in the stomach and by the looks of it long before she even knew he was gone. She used her legs and feet to move herself away from the body and fought the tears that were attempting to flood her face.

Jesse stared at the body in disgust and mild interest, he had never seen a body that was killed violently, after all he had led a pretty sheltered life up until he met Adam. He heard Sarina's sobs and his heart went out to her.

He turned and opened his mouth to speak but found he didn't know what to say to her, he had never been in the position where he had to learn how to handle serious grieving like he was now.

He opened his mouth to try again when suddenly the cell door opened and in walked Eckhart. "YOU!" Jesse yelled once again struggling to free himself.

He stopped when he saw Sarina rise to her feet, "Why? WHY? Why did you have to kill him?" she screamed her face pale and cold.

She felt like her entire body was on fire except for her face, her face felt like she had placed an ice pack over it and left it there too long.

"Well my dear it's very simple. He got too rambunctious, always screaming about how you would never turn Jesse over to me, about how good hearted you were about how much better you were then he and such nonsense. Quite frankly I had to shut him up." Eckhart said his words bouncing about the room in a mocking manner.

Sarina flinched when she realized her secret was secret no longer. She didn't even have to look at Jesse to see the obvious look of anger, betrayal and the sudden realization that he had been tricked.

Sarina sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, she was beaten, and she was trapped in a dank stinking cell with the man she had betrayed and her brother's corpse.

She silently prayed that Eckhart would just kill her and get it over with, she felt tears roll down her face as she realized she was completely alone now, she had no one left.

Eckhart ordered a few men to carry the body out of the room and then he slammed and locked the cell door behind him leaving the two in a tense silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters. I just play with them. Daniel is mine, Destiny nightclub is mine and Sarina is mine.

Information for Love's Last Chance: Feeling's emerge both good and bad and there is a huge invasion of privacy. Emma/ Brennan, Shalimar/ Adam, Jesse/ Sarina

Welcome to another episode of Reviewer Responses brought to you by the cast of Love's Last Chance!

Marie Crosby: What how dare you end there!So not talking to you anymore... Okay one last question...when will you update? After that she walks over in the corner, and sits down, her back to Sarina.

_Sarina's Answer: Pssh, likes she needs you! She has the marvelousness and insanity of me, and I can do that too ya know! (sits down with back to Marie)_

_Celsie's Answer: SARINA! OMG, you have to forgive her, she's slightly bi-polar and has an over-inflated ego._

Delauro: Cool, but could you put more e/b in cause they rock the most. Keep up the good work and update soon please.

_Emma's Answer: Don't worry we'll be back into the romance soon. (Brennan whispers something in her ear causing her to blush) BRENNAN! We can't do that! It's only rated T!_

This new form of Response is a lot of FUN!

Chapter 9 

Sarina pulled her hair away from her neck and pulled it to her right side. She touched the band in silence; she still hadn't gotten the guts to look over at Jesse.

She used her power knowing what would happen but she couldn't take the guilt from everything she had done. She clamped her mouth shut and pressed herself against the stonewall.

She closed her eyes as her body convulsed throwing her against the wall over and over again. After about two minutes of unbearable pain she stopped long enough for the feeling of unconsciousness to fade away.

She felt the tears that were streaming down her face but she had to make it end. She had never been someone very obsessed with the thought of death and suicide but the past few hours too much had happened and she couldn't handle it.

She betrayed a man she barely knew and gave him to the man who would surly kill him and got her brother killed at the same time. She opened her eyes and looked at the pool of blood that was all that remained of her brother.

She closed her eyes and prepared to shock herself either till she passed out or died, which ever came first.

"Stop it all ready." Jesse said harshly.

Sarina opened her eyes and used her power, she couldn't stop herself anymore, and it had to go. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she convulsed and slammed her head into the stonewall.

She slumped sideways and didn't move again. Jesse watched all of it in disgust and pity, while he didn't know the whole story he knew enough to understand why Sarina felt the way she did.

He watched as she slumped to the side and he gasped as blood began sliding down her neck from her head. Jesse followed the trail of blood to a dark blood matted area near the back of her head.

"Damn it." Jesse murmured not sure what to do but he couldn't just let her die, she had only been trying to save her family.

Suddenly he got an idea, "HELP SHE"S GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed as loud as he could.

He almost grinned when a few men entered the room looking alarmed.

When they saw her and the blood that was beginning to pool around her they picked her up and carried her away, Jesse only hoped they would be able to save her.


End file.
